Enjoyable Day
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: A smutty day in each of the couples lives. Ch1: Jolto, Ch2: Mystrade, and Ch3: MorMor
1. Wonderful Morning

**TAGS/WARNINGS** : John Watson/James Sholto, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Fluff, Smut, Omegaverse, Alpha James, Alpha Greg, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha Jim, Omega John, Omega Mycroft, Blow Jobs, Anal Sex, Rimming, Anal Fingering, Teasing, Orgasm Delay, Referenced Abuse, Light Dom/sub, Breathplay, Sex Toys

Rare Pair Bing Prompt: Towel

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

* * *

John's POV  
He awoke because the twins were hungry and it was making him hungry. Stretching, he lay on the bed for a few minutes enjoying the combined scents of his mate, children, and himself. Just a few short months ago, he had been bouncing between Sherlock, Greg, and Jim's flats because he could not tolerate to be in the tiny flat owned by his mate. Then his mate had come to London because his instincts were driving him. Somehow they had managed to work things out, though his protectors had wanted to rip his mate to pieces.

Stretching one more time, he scoots off the bed and heads to the kitchen downstairs. Humming to himself, he sets to making breakfast for them since he can hear his mate showering.

He has just finished cooking their omelets when his tall mate comes out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but a fluffy brown towel around his hips. Setting the plates down, he licks his lips as he stares at the alpha.

Glancing up, his mate spots him and smiles, "Good morning, John." Wandering over to him, the tall alpha wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his hair for a moment before murmuring, "How are you and our pups?"

He smiles, pressing back against the lean form holding him. "Hungry, the twins want food. So I made breakfast for all four of us."

Nuzzling his head again, the alpha suggests, "Why don't I go put some clothing on and join you?"

"Or you could leave that towel on and let me enjoy the view," he counters, feeling his skin heating in a blush.

He can feel the hesitant smile as his mate presses his lips to their bond bite. "Alright," he agrees, "I see you made my favorite."

"It sounded good," he responds as he continues to lean against his mate.

Letting go of him, his mate moves to sit in the chair before pulling him down on his lap. Grinning mischievously, the alpha pulls their omelets over, before picks up a fork and cuts a bite of his to feed him. Nearly as soon as he has chewed and swallowed his bite, the alpha leans forward pressing their lips together and slowly kissing him.

"Hgmmmm," he groans when his mate sits back.

Blinking, he reaches over to grab a fork and cut a piece for his mate.

The rest of their breakfast they go back and forth feeding each other little bites of food. After nearly every bite they would kiss. Some of them are soft and gentle, others are a bit passionate, and some are teasing. Each and every one is affectionate. When they are done eating, the taller blonde pushes the plates away before carefully lifting him and turning him so he is straddling his lap, putting them face to face.

Firm hands hold his hips as his mate slowly kisses him. He loops his arms around his mate's shoulders, hooking his feet on the bottom of the chair and leaning into his mate. Several long moments pass with them gently exploring each other's mouths. Beneath the towel he can feel his mate growing hard, his nose can pick up the scent of his arousal. In response his body starts to gets wet and hard, it is such an odd feeling he has still not adjusted to.

Of course, for most of his life the only time he has gotten wet is when he is in heat, so this is rather new. Still, he enjoys it, particularly when his mate is paying attention to him and making those pleased noises.

"Would you mind?" the alpha huskily inquires, fingertips playing with the top of his sleeping bottoms.

Blushing, he nod, scooting back and standing on slightly wobbly legs. Smiling at his mate, he loops his fingers on his tops and slowly pushes them down. After his pants and bottoms pool around his ankles, he steps forward and settles back on his mate's lap.

"You're perfect," the alpha murmurs as he presses his lips against his throat, "I'm a lucky bastard that you decided to keep me."

Chuckling lightly he replies, "Some reason I think your bonded parents would not appreciate you calling yourself a 'bastard'."

A smile curves the older man's lips as he nibbles at his collarbone lightly, "If we go by the lecture your second father gave me, I am one."

Still chuckling, he nods, "That's Charles." His eyes narrow as he tilts his head back a bit and stares at the ash-blonde alpha, "Enough about that, I'm all naked on your lap and you're all hard beneath this towel. Shall we do something about it?"

To press his point, he grates against the covered cock.

His mate groans, latching on a bit harder to his throat, hips rocking into the pressure through the towel.

"Let's lose the towel shall we? The doors been doubled locked, hopefully that remains our family as to why." He suggests as he continues his movements, a soft moan passing his lips.

His mate lets go of his skin before lapping at it gently with the tip of his tongue. One of the hands that had returned to his hips falls and he can feel the tall man untying the knot in the towel.

Grinning he lifts slightly so it can be moved out of the way, before settling back across the alphas legs, his mate's cock rubbing against his puckering hole.

"Gnmmm, James," he groans, allowing his forehead to drop against his mate's shoulder.

Kissing his temple softly, his mate's hand runs up his leg to his backside, before just the tip begins to play with his entrance, using his natural moisture to lubricate him while working him open. When the alpha is sure he is ready according to the feel of his hands, his mate carefully lines them up, before encouraging him to shift back just a little and onto just the tip of his cock.

"Jah-ames!" he gasps, needing and wanting more now.

His eyes feel heavy as he watches the older man smile mischievously, taking his time pressing into him.

"I'll take care of you, John," the alpha murmurs softly.

The slow slide drives him insane with need, but feels so exquisite that he doesn't complain. Instead he presses backwards and down as much as he can when his mate has a firm grip on his hips. When they are finally joined completely, his mate's cock buried in him to the hilt, both of them groan.

Leaning forward, he captures the alphas lips in a slow kiss as he rolls his hips, eliciting another moan from the older man.

Slowly, the two of them find a pattern that works for them, though it is not the easiest thing in the world since his pregnant stomach is between them and they are sitting on a kitchen chair.

Huskily his mate suggests, "Shall we take this to the living room?"

Both of them know there is no way they are making it up the steps to the bedroom.

He nods, lifting himself carefully even as his mate manages to stand at the same time. When his lover loops his hands under his ass and lifts him up, he wraps his legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders. Somehow, the alpha manages to stay in him even as they make it the short distance to their sofa.

Carefully, his mate lays him on the sofa long-ways, blanketing his body and supporting his weight on his elbows while his hands roam across his chest, sides, and stomach.

Long fingers play across his skin arousing him more while his own hands set to tracing and touching every part of his mate he can reach. Somehow they manage to keep kissing despite the height difference and the fact his mate is slowly moving in him.

It's a glorious feeling.

For several long minutes the two of them continue to move against each other, touching, kissing, and just enjoying being together. Between the pleasure strumming through his body and the scent in the air, he quickly finds himself drawing close to that pinnacle of pleasure.

As the hormones rush through him, his body clinches tightly around his mate, his cock spurts between them, coating both their bellies in nearly clear semen. Apparently the scent of it is enough to set his mate off because moments later the alpha is pressing forward one last time and freezing in place. He can feel the thick come filling him, coating every inch inside him.

Sighing happily, he snuggles back into the sofa, keeping himself wrapped around the taller man so he cannot yet move.

Smiling at him, his mate nuzzles his head, softly suggesting, "Let's get a shower and then go cuddle in bed for a bit. After that we can do whatever it is you have planned for us today."

He thinks about it for a minute before gently running his nose against his mate's neck and letting him go.

After his mate stands, he sits up. He is getting ready to stand when his mate startles him by picking him up, looping one arm around his shoulders and the other under his legs.

"James!" he exclaims, embarrassed by the fact his mate is carrying him, and enjoying it at the same time. He always enjoys when his mate decides to be affectionate with him. After so many years of not having that, he cherishes every instance of it. His arms loop around his alpha's shoulders and he rests his head against the crook of the taller man's neck, his nose pressed lightly against the alpha's scent gland there.

In the upstairs bathroom his mate sets him down slowly, allowing him to slip down his body until his feet lightly touch the ground.

Pushing up on the balls of his feet, he presses their lips together, tongue flicking out to trace the older man's lips. When they open beneath his, he deepens the kiss, his inner omega crowing happily that his mate is home and kissing him. There are still times his instincts forces him to just curl up close to the taller blonde, pressing his nose close to his mate's skin in order to breathe in his scent. Several long minutes pass as they stand there, his arms around his lover's shoulders while his alpha has his hands spanning across his hips. They are pressed as flush together as possible with his ever growing stomach. Pressing against him is his alpha's thickening cock.

"Ja-ohn," the alpha groans when they finally break apart, both of them breathless.

"Let me get the shower going," he suggests breathlessly.

Groaning lightly, the older man nods, eyes heavy lidded as he watches him.

Stepping back, he is happy this bathroom is as big as it is. Had they still been in the tiny flat his alpha owns, they would not both fit in here so easily. Turning, he leans over and turns the water on, using one hand to adjust the knobs and the other to feel the water.

He is getting ready to straighten up when he feels his tall mate drops to his knees behind him, hands cupping and opening his ass cheeks while his tongue makes one long swipe over his hole. Gripping the edge of the tub, he locks his legs as a long moan escapes his lips. For several long minutes, his mate's hands and his grip on the tub are the only reason he does not fall flat on his face or have his legs give out on him.

His mate is going to town on him. The older man's tongue swirling, lapping, flickering, pressing lightly into his hole, and dragging against the delicate nerves. When the older man's hands move from holding him spread, one joining his mouth in playing with his hole while the other wraps around his front to fondle his thickening cock and his heavy balls, he moans again.

"Jah-ames!" he groans, hips pressing backwards into that talented tongue.

There is a light nip at the side of his ass before his mate returns to playing with him.

When a long finger slips inside him, he keens wantonly.

.

He is nearing the edge of pleasure when his mate stops, kissing his way up his back before slowly sliding in him.

A needy whimper escapes his lips as his alpha presses into him ever so slowly. It is teasing him, making him want his mate to hurry up, to fuck him. He tries pressing backwards. Tries encouraging his mate to speed it up, but the older man merely holds his hips and continues his slow strokes. The slow pressing forward and withdrawing. It feels like he is touching every part of his inside. His mate's thick cock brushing against his prostate repeatedly. Firm hands pull him upright and flush against his mate's chest even as his mate's hips switch to a slow swivel, barely pulling out but rotating against him and teasing every part of him.

"Please," he keens, body teetering on the edge, but his mate is keeping him there without actually pressing him over that edge. "Jah-ames!"

"God, you're gorgeous like this," his alpha groans, encouraging him to kneel on the wide edge on of the tub while still holding his hips.

The change in positions changes the angle his mate's cock is pressing in him.

"We're going to be out of hot water if this goes on too long," he pants in between thrusts.

"True, but then we can always wait for the water to heat back up," the taller blonde replies between thrusts.

"Jah-ames!" he whines, trying to get his mate to hurry it up, "Please! They're going to be pressing on my bladder at any time now and I don't want blue balls."

He knows he is just about begging, but he really wants to come before the pregnancy decides to interfere. There had been a few times when they had been in the middle of pleasuring each other when that had happened.

Leaning down slightly to press his lips to his bondmark, his mate lightly bites down, not hard enough to break the skin, but that light pressure combined with his mate's cock brushing against his prostate has him coming nearly instantly. Finally allowing him to crest over that peak that his alpha had been teasing him with nearly the entire time they had been fucking in the bathroom.

He is surprised his mate does not come, but he is happy when his mate withdraws because the urge to pee strikes almost as soon as his feet are firmly planted on the floor. He quickly turns to the toilet, ignoring the fact his lover is standing there as he relieves himself.

While he is doing that, the taller man climbs in the shower and allows the water to flow over him.

Once he is done, he flushes the toilet and climbs in with his mate, smiling mischievously as he lowers himself to his knees and laps at the still thick cock. With the water pouring down his head and back, he closes his eyes and sets to enjoying himself as he licks, nibbles, sucks, and teases his mate. Keeping the tall man on the edge of pleasure for all the teasing the alpha had done to him while the older man leans heavily against the wall, breaths coming out in pants. As the water starts to get cold, he swirls his tongue around the head of his mate's cock, one of his hands lightly squeezing his alpha's heavy balls. A moment later, the taller man is coming with a long groan all over his chin and chest.

His mate encourages him to stand, grabbing the flannel and slowly washing his body, making sure to get him perfectly clean before the water runs out. When it gets cold, the ash-blonde reaches past him to turn the water off before grabbing a pair of towels and taking his time first drying him off before the alpha dries himself.

"Let's go do that cuddle now," James suggests as he offers a hand to make sure that he does not fall as he climbs out since his legs are a bit wobbly right now.

Beaming at his mate, he nods, "That sounds wonderful!"

Smiling softly at him, the two of them turn and head to the bedroom where they curl up together on the bed, his mate stretched out on the bed while he stretches out mostly on top of the older man. His head is resting on his mate's chest, arms wrapped partly around his torso, legs tangled together as they drift back off to sleep together.

When they get up they can figure out what they want to do for the rest of the day. For now, he is just going to enjoy cuddling with his mate.


	2. A Very Good Morning

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

* * *

 _Mycroft's POV_  
After nearly forty-nine hours of almost non-stop negotiations with only a few short breaks for quick naps or food, he is finally home. He's two days early, but he is looking forward to just curling up with his mate and resting. His rather efficient assistant has already dealt with the fact the detective inspector originally had to work, commandeering him for sealed 'state purposes' for the day. He'll have to remember to give her a bonus or reward her somehow.

Since it is still three hours before his dedicated mate has to be in to work, well if he was still going, and only four hours since he got home from his last case, he expects to find the alpha still in their bed. Instead, he finds the older man standing in the shower attached to their room, arms braced against the wall while water pours down his body.

Licking his lips, he stands there watching for a time, knowing he should make his presence known, but not wanting to say anything. His eyes sweep over the older man, taking in a few bruises on his side and leg, the tense posture, his head down, and automatically understanding. He had not yet looked at the case his mate had just finished since he had been busy, but if his posture was anything to go by, it had been an extremely bad.

"Gregory?" he murmurs questioningly, somehow he wants to make his mate feel better. He is sure as soon as he sees the older man's face he will have an idea how to do that, he just has to see his face, and that requires the silvering alpha to turn.

Straightening, his mate pivots on the balls of his feet, nearly falling on the slick surface of the shower, but quickly righting himself. "Is everything alright?" his mate inquires, his rich brown eyes carefully studying him.

"Of course, we concluded the diplomacy," he replies instantly, "Anthea has ordered me to stay home, and has already told your boss you are on protective duty for the next twenty-four hours. I believe she said she would have the paperwork you were due to complete today dealt with to the best of her ability so it would not put you behind." He continues in the same tired tone.

"Protective duty huh?" There is both frustration and humor in his tone.

He knows that it frustrates his mate when he or his assistant messes with his work. Hopefully he will not be annoyed with it this time. Slowly, he nods once, eyes carefully watching the older man.

"Well a day off would be nice, though if we're doing that we are not leaving the house."

A small smile plays at the edge of his lips. His mate is not upset by his assistant and his manipulation.

As his mate turns the water off, he grabs the towel and comes closer to the older man. Hesitantly, because he is never sure if he is too pushy when it comes to intimacy, he uses the towel to dry his mate off while worrying his lower lip between his teeth. When he is done, he hangs the towel back up to dry. Before he has a chance to say or do anything else, the silver streaked dark-haired man steps out and up to him, reaching out to cup his face in his calloused hands.

"Welcome home, love," the alpha murmurs softly just before pressing their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss.

He smiles into the kiss, swaying tiredly.

"Let's go to bed love, apparently I have extra time so we might as well enjoy it." The older man informs him with a mischievous smile.

He flushes, hearing the innuendo in that phrase.

In their room, the dark-haired alpha turns to him and kisses him again, this time a bit more passionately, but still nothing more than a kiss. As they are kissing, nimble fingers have set to unbuttoning his shirts. He unfastens his wrists knowing his mate will forget to. Once the layers are all unbuttons, the older man gently pushes them off his shoulders and down his back, allowing them to fall on the floor.

Even after years of being together, he is still very self-conscious of his body image. He personally feels like he is too plump, too pale, too freckled, too mared. His lover doesn't seem to notice any of this however, for which he is thankful.

"Stop thinking about your weight, Myc. You look fine." His dark-eyed mate remarks calmly. "You are an omega, it's perfectly acceptable for you to not be a reed. Those who say omegas should be super skinny need to be hit, and hard, for abusing them. An omega needs the solidness so that they do not form health problems related to their heats." Gregory's mouth snaps shut and he blushes, as if realizing he was ranting. "Sorry. It's just, I think you are perfect as is, and the idea that you need to lose weight bothers me. Yes, your weight fluxes, not a big deal, so does mum's, particularly around her heats, and John's actually. But you are never so big you need to actively lose it."

He blushes at the implied compliment, understanding everything his mate means with that, not just the words.

"If you want to take your trousers off, I will get you a pair of pajamas out of the closet," the older man offers with a smile.

Smiling back, he remarks, "Or I could sleep with just my pants on since I have a feeling everything will be coming off when we wake up."

There is mischief in the older man's face when his smile grows, a promise that he is right.

So he takes off his trousers, socks and shoes before settling on the bed with a smile to his lover.

As the older man slips out of the room, he knows that his mate is going to make sure everything is locked up and all of the lights are off. Less than five minutes later he is back, still as naked as when he climbed out of the shower. After clicking off the lights to the bathroom, he joins him on the bed, crawling under the blankets and tugging him close.

They are nearly equal in height, but he is almost always the little spoon with his dark-haired love curls his body around him protectively. Firm arms and hands would wrap around him, often times gently stroking his stomach.

He knows that his mate would love to have children, but the chances of him have them are very slim due to a bad fever as a child and one of his earliest missions, when he still did field work, that went horribly wrong. Despite that, his detective inspector has never pressured him to go off of his suppressants or to get pregnant during his once yearly heat. They were happy together, and if he ever desired children then his sister-in-law had promised to carry for them. So for now they just spent lots of time visiting with all of the young cousins in the family.

"Myc, love," the alpha murmurs as he nuzzles the back of his head.

"Yes?" he mumbles in response.

"Stop thinking so much and just relax," the dark-haired man directs softly.

He smiles even though his alpha cannot see it and nods once, "Alright, goodnight Gregory."

"Goodnight, love," his lover mutters kissing his neck once before settling down into the blankets a bit further.

He follows suit, getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep nearly immediately.

A few hours later he is awoken by the sound of his phone going off. Reaching tiredly for the end table, he realizes that he must have left it in his trouser pocket and sighs. Carefully, so not to wake his mate, he wiggles out from under the older man's arm and scoots off the bed. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he uses the other to dig through his pocket and tug his phone out. Opening it, he discovers it is his assistant updating him with a text message as to what is going on with situation he left in her capable hands. After replying, he sets the phone on the end table. He is considering crawling back in bed, but his bladder starts to remind him why he doesn't like being woken up.

While he is in the bathroom, it strikes him once more the fact he is lucky to have a mate like his who seems to see past his problems and flaws. Why does his alpha stick around when he is such a waste of an omega? He would be better served with a beta for all the good he is.

Shaking his head, he returns to their room, crawling back under the blankets and tucking himself into his mate's arms.

Even though he is trying not to wake the older man, he fails and feels it as the silvering dark-haired alpha wakes up.

"Everything alright, love?" his detective inspector sleepily asks.

"Everything's fine," he replies distractedly, still mostly lost in his thoughts.

Several minutes pass in silence before his mate speaks again.

"Myc, love, tell me what's bothering you," the order is quiet and he almost misses it because he is lost in his thoughts.

"It's nothing," he replies, not wanting to bother his mate with his insecurities.

"Bullshit. After ten years of being married and bonded I know better. Now tell me what's wrong." The alpha's voice is soft, but firm. He can hear just a touch of the command in it, though he knows his mate is trying not to actually force him to speak.

Ducking his head and closing his eyes, he gives in explaining what he was thinking just a few minutes before. This not the first time he has worried about his worth as a partner, husband, mate, and omega. It probably will not be the last. After all, he sees better options for his love in a lot of the omegas and betas they see and work with regularly. Hell, his own assistant is a better choice than he is!

Chuckling, his partner remarks, "Ann may be a rather lovely woman, however I prefer my lovers to be male or omega, preferably both. She fails at all of those." Light kisses are scattered across his shoulders, "You on the other hand," his mate pauses to bite lightly over their bond mark, making him melt back against him and his body start to react. "You are both. Now, you are going to lie on our bed while I worship every single piece of you to my heart's content."

"Greg," he sighs, the shortened proper version of his mate's name escaping his lips as the taller man manhandles him into the position he wants.

Stretched out on the bed on his back, his mate settles between his legs, but down by his feet. The massage oil is back in the older man's hands, quietly being drizzled into his palm so it can be warmed before he sets to rubbing first his left foot and ankle before switching to the right side. A little more is added when the detective inspector moves up to do his calves and shins. Skilled fingers work their way into his muscles, releasing all of the tension and knots. Even those spots that he hadn't realized were tense. Smiling mischievously, his mate continues up his body, taking careful care of both thighs front and back, but then skips touching any of his intimate spots, making him groan in need.

Shifting to sitting on his knees with their cocks rubbing together through the material of his pants, his mate continues his massage, working over every part of his too big stomach and chest. That mischievous expression turns to a smirk when he tweaks his nipples and gets a reaction. They've always been a bit sensitive.

"Ghmmm," he groans when his mate leans down, pressing their hips even closer together, as his flat tongue swirls around first one than the other nipple. "Greg-or-ee!" He exclaims when the alpha scrapes his teeth lightly over the sensitive buds.

"You're perfect as is love," the older man murmurs as he starts kissing his way up his body.

At the junction between shoulder and throat, the alpha is strewing more little kisses murmuring, "I love all of your freckles," his tongue traces a pattern on his skin, connecting those horrible little dots.

"Every time you go through a weight change, the patterns change, giving me even more reason to kiss and lick every inch of you." The dark-eyed man continues as he kisses up his neck, pausing to lightly bite at the minor scent gland where his throat meets his jaw.

"I find you magnificent, my gorgeous mate." The alpha informs him as he nibbles his way up to his ear, tongue tracing the shell of it before lightly biting the tip

Again he moans, the light pressure on his ear being another sensitive spot for him.

Showering kisses across his face, delicate and gentle on his eyelids, a bit firmer on his nose

"You are brilliant," kiss to the left corner of his lips. "Sassy," kiss to his chin. "Determined," kiss to the hollow between lip and chin. "Protective," kiss to the right side of his lips. "Caring," kiss to the tip of his nose. "Creative," kiss to his left eyelid. "Meticulous," kiss to the right eyelid. "Detailed," kiss to his left temple. "Ambitious," kiss to the middle of his forehead. "Talented," kiss to his right temple. "Perfect for me," gentle kiss to the middle of his lips, more of a press than anything, but it sends more tingling needy sensations through him than any of the other kisses so far.

Rubbing our groins together the alpha asks, "I wish to make love to my mate, would my wonderful mate like that?"

"Yes," he hisses out, pressing up into the contact, enjoying the friction on his cock.

Beaming at him, the older man starts kissing and nipping his way back down his body, scooting his body back on his knees until he has reached his groin. There he hooks the material of his pants with his fingertips and slowly drags it down, pausing when the tip of his cock pops out to lick at it like some sort of obscene lollipop.

When he groans, the dark-haired man pulls them down the rest of the way, but his mouth never leaves him.

His hips canter upwards towards that wet heat even as he feels his own body start to produce fluids.

Once his pants are gone, his lover takes his time licking and sucking on him for a bit before he moves downwards. Tongue tracing the pulsing vein until he reaches his bullocks. Several more minutes are spent with his mate teasing where they meet, fondling them with his hands, and nosing at them. From there, he continues downwards further. Lifting his legs to settle them on his shoulders while he spreads him wide with his hands and sets to licking his tight hole open. Unlike many male omegas, he only self lubricates enough to be safe during and around his heat, so his mate has to use lube to keep from hurting him.

Not thinking about it, his hand blindly reaches for the nightstand, managing to pull the drawer open and get the tube out to hand to the older man.

His hips move in time with the licking and sucking, trying to get more friction as the need builds.

Finally, his mate takes the lube and sets to working him the rest of the way open with skilled fingers that understand exactly where and how to touch in order to make his body feel like it is up in flames. When his mate is sure he is open and he is a begging, sobbing, wrecked mess, the older man slides back up his body, lining them up and sliding in with a groan.

It is slow and familiar, reassuring and beautiful, everything he needs.

When his mate slips a hand between their bodies to touch him in time, he comes with a long moan, body pulsing as he spills between them. It is not long after that that his mate comes inside him, filling him and holding still as he continues to. Since his pheromones are not flooding the room, his mate's knot does not form, but that's alright; it's perfect as it is. Afterwards, the two of them just lay there for a bit, his mate braced on his arms above him.

"How's a soak sound?" the alpha suggests after kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I would like that," he replies, wrapping his arms around the older man to hug him.

Grinning mischievously, the older man rolls them, easily lifting him as he stands.

Squeaking, he tightens his grip around his mate.

"I'm not going to drop you," there is amusement in the dark-eyed man's voice as he states that.

Carefully, the dark-haired man carries him to the attached bathroom, setting him on the toilet as he gets the water running and fills the tub.

He chuckles as his mate puts scented bathing salts in the water before scooping him back up to set him in the perfectly warm water. As soon as he is settled, the older man climbs in behind him, pulling him back against his chest. The two of them relax for a while, allowing the hot water to get the rest of the tension out of their bodies that the sex and massage had not. When the water starts to cool off, his husband drains it, before turning the shower on. The two of them take turns washing each other before taking turns drying each other when they get out.

Heading into the bedroom, he digs into his dresser to get a pair of pajamas to wear around the house, deciding he might as well be comfortable. His lover does pretty much the same thing, only where he wears both bottoms and a top, his husband only wears bottoms.

"Let's go have tea love," his mate suggests as he picks up the tray from their breakfast.

"I'd like that," he replies. It might not have started as the best morning because of his self-doubts, but it has definitely become a very good one quickly. He has all day to spend with his Gregory, his lover, partner, alpha, mate, and friend. His everything.


	3. Come and Play

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

* * *

Jim's POV  
His 'Bastian should be home sometime this morning from his latest trip. Sometimes having his long-term lover and partner out on a mission is boring, particularly when those missions are for the government rather than his pleasure or needs. Well it's alright. The sniper would be home for at least a week. If anyone caused problems and interfered with his planned vacation, it wouldn't be a sniper bullet they would need to worry about, it would be him.

Getting out of bed since he cannot sleep anyways, he heads to the living room, staring out the window at the city below.

Since his brother's mate had returned, his flat had been fairly silent without the younger man wandering around at odd hours. He was happy that his brother's alpha had returned. At the same time he still felt the urge to make the older man suffer all of the pain his brother had gone through in the last two years. Instead, he gets to play nice whether he wants to or not, because he knows that John would not tolerate him damaging his mate.

He is still thinking about it when he hears the front door unlock and his partner slip into the flat.

"You should be sleeping, love," the older alpha murmurs as he comes to stand behind and to the side of him.

"Wasn't tired," he replies absently, glancing into the reflective surface of the window to smile at his partner.

Stepping up behind him the rest of the way, the taller alpha lightly wraps his arms around his waist, pressing their bodies flush together. "When was the last time you slept?"

Shrugging slightly, he leans into the hug, his hands resting gently over top of the taller alpha's.

"Come to bed with me," the blonde suggests. "I need sleep and would prefer to have you close."

Tilting his head, he studies the taller man in their window reflection. He can see that something seems off in his partner, there is tension in his shoulders. Quickly he reviews everything he knows of this last mission. Not coming up with what would have his normally unshakable sniper so tense, he arches one questioning eyebrow.

"The creature I was sent in to deal with had an omega with him," his sniper replies voice tense.

He quickly understands what the older man is implying. The wording tells him everything. Since the sniper didn't say 'bonded' the omega was not there by choice. The anger in the older alpha's voice tells him the condition the omega must have been in.

"You lined them up," he states without question, understanding exactly how his partner thinks.

Nodding once, the blonde closes his eyes.

There are two people in his life he does not like seeing emotionally hurt. The first is his omega brother, who he feels a great deal of affection and admiration for. The second is the alpha holding him. He may occasionally cause physical pain to the older man when they are in a scene together, but that is a completely consensual type of pain.

"Come love, let's go lay down for a bit," he suggests softly.

Stepping back, but leaving his hands on his hips, the older alpha starts to turn towards the bedrooms.

He smiles, turning with him, allowing the connection to stay.

With years worth of practice, the two of them head to the bedrooms. The taller man pauses between their doors, cocking one golden brow at him questioningly as his eyes flicker between their bedrooms doors.

He nods towards his room, indicating they should sleep on the bigger bed, and the two of them turn. Reaching out, he opens his door silently, the two of them slipping through the door before he shuts it behind them. In the room, he turns towards his long-time partner and lover, reaching out to tug the bottom of his black button down out of the tight jeans he is wearing.

"Hands by your sides," he orders the blonde alpha.

Stormy eyes study him for a minute before his partner's hands fall from his hips, coming to rest beside him as the older man watches him.

Smiling, he finishes pulling the shirt out before slowly setting to unbuttoning it. He's still not sleepy, and according to how his sniper is acting, he is not either. So he has an idea for how to de-stress his lover, and maybe even make himself tired.

When he has finished unbuttoning the button down, he slowly sweeps his hands over the firm muscles still covered by his black vest. His expression stays neutral as he strokes the taller man's upper body, enjoying the light tremble he feels beneath his fingertips. When he reaches the top of the snipers jeans, he pulls the vest out of them before tracing his hands up his chest once more. As he goes over the taller man's shoulders, he pushes the button down off without undoing the wrists.

"I can take you apart or I can call John so you can speak and cuddle as needed with him," he offers as he traps his partner's hands with his shirt.

"Leave John out of it," the older man replies before arching an eyebrow and demanding, "What makes you think you can take me apart?"

His lips curve in a smirk as his hand shoots up to pinch his partners throat rather harshly.

Growling, the older alpha tries to grab for his hand, only to discover that the shirt has him trapped. Ripping the material of his shirt, the back falling to the ground as the sleeves tear free. The blonde grabs for his hand, trying to break the hold as he tightens it slightly, tilting his head to the side as he watches the older man fight to breathe. When he feels the alpha's muscles starting to give, he loosens his hand, keeping it where it is but allowing the air flow once more.

Gasping, the taller man grips his wrist, trying to pull it away from his throat. He tightens his grip again.

"Be a good pet and put your hands where they belong," he directs the sniper in a conversational tone.

Glaring at him, the sniper growls low in his throat one more time before his hands slowly drop to his sides.

As soon as the taller man obeys, he loosens his grip once more.

"Very good pet," he praises the blonde.

A different type of tremble goes through the older man as he watches him closely. His eyes drifting so they are almost closed as he waits.

"Well pet, I do believe you are overdressed, and you ruined your shirt," he clucks at the taller man. Reaching out he hooks the bottom of the vest and slowly pulls it up, taking his time and enjoying the play of muscles beneath his knuckles. "Arm's up," he directs softly as he tugs the shirt up. When he has the shirt just about off, he is reminded that he cannot actually reach over the older alpha's head. "Take it off the rest of the way," he orders as he traces the sniper's chest. Enjoying the way his breath catches when his fingers brush the blonde's nipples.

With hooded eyes, the alpha does as directed, dropping it on the floor but returning his arms to their place beside him, the sleeves of his button down still in place..

"Very good pet," he praises once more.

His fingers trace over the taller man's upper body. He enjoys the feel of the muscles moving, the different textures of his skin where it goes from smooth to rough, the scars and tattoos that decorate his skin. His favorite is the spider web with his initials in the center on the sniper's right shoulder that has several of the web strands connect to a stalking Siberian tiger. There are also a few scars that have been highlighted with ink, making them stand out even further.

While he takes his time touching his pet, the alpha holds perfectly still, eyes downcast but still watching him whenever he is in view.

"What shall I do with you, pet?" He murmurs as he moves around him, "Shall I bind you and tease you until you're begging for release? Shall I fuck you raw? Until your body cannot take any more, push you past your limits?" He teases the taller man's nipples for a moment, "Perhaps I should bind you and leave you with one of the vibrating toys rubbing your prostate, teasing you without any offer of relief."

He feels the low groan that rumbles through the alpha's chest.

"Finish undressing," he orders as he steps back and leans against the door. "Slowly."

Under his watchful eyes, the blonde's hands move from his sides to slowly unbuttoning the top of his jeans. When he hears the last light click, he moves his hands to his hips, slowly pushing the tight material down his hips, shimmying them down his legs. Leaning down rather than kneeling, the blonde unlaces his heavy boots before kicking them off. Then he shoves the jeans the rest of the way off before straightening up. The older alpha's fingers hook on the waistband of his tight black boxer-briefs, tilting his head slightly to smirk over his shoulder before he slowly starts to push them down. Once they are around his ankles, the taller man steps out of them before toeing off his socks and returning to his original stance.

Several long moments pass as he studies the taller man's back, shoulders, and tight arse.

What to do, what to do.

Straightening away from the door, he slowly stalks around the taller alpha, face blank as he makes up his mind. He does not feel like spanking his pet tonight, nor is he interested in getting out any of the other toys that could be used in a similar method. What would be best for his pet and still be pleasant for him?

The vibrating anal plug, perhaps the nipple clamps that go with it, and a plain cock ring to keep him from coming too soon.

"Stay where you are, pet. I need to grab tonight's toys." Striding over to his closet, he opens it up and grabs the small chest that he keeps at the back of it. Lifting the chest, he carries it over to the desk in his room and opens it up, his fingers riffling through the assortment of toys he keeps in it. When he comes across the ones he wants, he sets them on his desk

Lifting the cock ring, he carries it over to the older man, "Tonight you may not come until I tell you to," he orders his lover. "To make sure you obey, this," he carefully snaps the cock ring into place, "is for tonight."

Walking over to the bed, he opens the drawer to his nightstand, pulling his tube of lube out before walking back over to his partner.

Moving behind the older alpha, he squeezes some of the lube onto his fingertips and drizzles a bit more on the top of his arse. He enjoys the low hiss that escapes the blonde as the cool liquid makes contact with his skin. After closing the tube, he allows it to fall to the floor before he reaches forward to tease the older man's crack with his finger tips.

"Open yourself for me, pet," he orders.

There is a pause before the older man does so. Long, graceful sniper-calloused hands pulling his cheeks apart so that his puckered hole is easily seen.

"I'm going to prepare you," he murmurs huskily.

The next several minutes are spent with him teasing that tight entrance, rubbing his fingertips across the ring of muscles before working the first finger in. Some days they would fuck each other without preparing, rejoicing in the pain. Tonight however that was not on the agenda. He wants to tease him for several hours, not possible if he is injured. When he can easily slide his finger in and out, he sets to working a second finger into him. After stretching him a bit, he curves his finger, seeking the small bundle of nerves that work so wonderfully well to tease his partner.

His ears are tuned mostly to the older alpha in front of him and his every reaction. Each intake of breath outside his normal cycle is smiled at, each gasp a win. When he feels that he is stretched as he can get with two fingers, he adds a third finger and continues the process. He takes his time, enjoying the way the blonde's muscles start to tense as the need runs through his body.

For a minute, he debates about using a fourth finger or not, then decides to, no reason to not stretch him a bit more. He stretches his partner until all four of his slender fingers fit, until the blonde is whimpering in the back of his throat and his legs are trembling in need.

"Go lean on the bed with your arse in air, hands holding you open." He orders as he walks back to the desk and picks up the vibrating anal plug with a wide base.

Turning around, he appreciates the view, particularly since he can see the way his lover is trembling. Even more enjoyable are the pheromones that are filling the room, their respective alpha scents clashing together, bringing the hormones and need to compete to the surface.

Of course, he has already proven his dominance over the taller alpha on several occasions so the blonde does not fight his order, allowing himself to fall into that drifty space that comes with handing over complete control.

As he saunters up to his lover, he unties his sleeping bottoms, letting them fall to the floor. He also pulls his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor and leaving him in nothing but his black silk pants. Instead of taking them off, he merely pulls himself out. Since his lover is already stretched, he does not warn him before lining them up and pressing all the way in on the first go, carefully angling his hips to hit the taller alpha's prostate.

Groaning, the older man arches. His muscular body pressing back into the contact between before he grabs his lover's hips to hold him still.

"I am going to fuck you now," he tells his lover. "When I am done I am going to put the vibrating anal plug in to keep the come inside you and continue the teasing. I am still considering putting the sound in you and cock cage on you," he informs the blonde as he continues to fuck him. "You're going to lick me clean. Then I am going spend hours teasing you."

"Gnnnmmmm," the alpha groans.

Smirking, he lets one hand drift from his lover's hip up his back, ghosting over the muscles, scars, and tattoos.

Deciding he does not wish to leave his mate needy the entire night, he scoots closer, slipping the hand still on his hip around the blonde's body to release the cock ring. He allows it to slide off of him before he sets to jacking him off even as he continues to fuck him.

"Change of plans, my pet. I want you to come when I come. Then I am going to put the sound in, the cock cage on, and vibrating anal plug in." He informs the taller man. Leaning forward to nibble on the skin directly below his spider web tattoo, he demands, "Do you understand, pet?"

"Yes, sir," the alpha groans.

"Good pet," he praises as he continues to stroke the older man's cock in time to his thrusts, his thumb flicking over the tip every time he presses against his lovers prostate. "We're the only ones here. Make all the noise you want."

His pet growls at him before it turns into a low drawn-out groan.

For a bit, he keeps to a steady pace as he starts to speed up slowly, grinding his hips hard against his lover's ass.

Leaning forward so he is flush against the taller man's back as he continues to thrust into him, he murmurs huskily, "One of these days I am going to fuck you and as we come bite your scent gland. Let everyone know you're claimed. That even though you're an alpha, you take another alpha's cock."

His lover snarls at him, hips jerking.

"Now, now, pet." He pulls almost all the way out before slamming forward again hard, "We both know you'd like it."

There is another growl from the older alpha.

Growling in response, the hand not on his partner's cock, snakes up his body and sinks into his partner's short blonde hair. Jerking the blonde's head back and baring his throat.

"Come now," he orders as he slams forwards one last time and comes in the taller man's arse.

Moments later his lover is coming as well, covering the edge of the bed in his thick seed.

When he is done, he reaches for the anal plug and situates it between their bodies as he straightens so as soon he withdraws he can put it in. Slowly he pulls back, enjoying the last shudders of his lover's body. Once he is out, he presses the anal plug in, enjoying the gasp as it settles into place against his lover's prostate.

"Go pee if you need to, and wash up," he orders as he steps back.

Slowly straighten, the taller alpha nods as he murmurs, "Yes, sir." Slowly he turns and heads towards the bathroom.

While his lover is doing that, he fetches them some snacks and drinks, not bothering to clean himself since he plans to make the older man do that when they meet back up. Heading into the bedroom with his tray, he sets it on the night table before going over to the toy box to get the sound, cock cage, and medical lube. He has just returned to standing beside the bed when his sniper returns.

"Have you cleaned yourself well, pet?" he inquires with a tilt of his head and a mischievous smile.

"Yes, sir," the blonde replies softly.

"Good," he replies, motioning in front of him he continues, "Time for the sound and the cock cage. I have plans for you over the next several hours, my pet."

Stormy eyes watch him as he carefully lubes and begins to insert the sound into the tip of his cock. A low gasp escapes his lover's lips as he moves the sound slowly in and out, allowing gravity to naturally pull it even further in.

"Gnnnmmm," his pet moans as it finally comes to rest and he connects the ball to the tip that holds it in place.

For several minutes he strokes the older alpha's cock before putting lube on his hand and stroking it one more time before he slips the cock cage with the balls ring into place, using the small key to close it.

"On your knees pet, you need to clean me." He orders once he has done a quick check to make sure the alpha would not be injured or hurt by it.

A flash of fire passes through the sniper's eyes before he drops to his knees, hands remaining at his side, head tilting slightly upwards so their eyes would stay locked.

Slowly the older man's tongue flicks out, lightly lapping over his tip before taking the head of his cock between those lovely lips. He sighs contently as his partner sucks at his tip for a few moments before working his way further onto his cock. Since he is currently flaccid his lover makes it all the way to the root without having to deepthroat him, his nose buried in his pubic hairs. As the older man works him over, he grows harder, filling out until he is almost ready to fuck his mate again.

"Up on the bed pet," he orders lightly, he could have continued to play it out, fucked his sniper's mouth and come all over his lovely face and down his throat, but that is not part of the plan right now.

Giving him one last lick, the older man gets to his feet, swaying slightly before he gracefully climbs onto his bed.

"When is the last time you ate, pet?" he inquires as he perches on the side closest to the nightstand covered with food, tucking himself back into his black silk pants.

"Sometime yesterday morning, sir," the alpha replies.

He smiles, "Good thing I brought snacks," he remarks as he lifts a piece of fruit and lightly rubs it against his lover's lips, waiting for the alpha to part his lips before teasing him a bit further and slipping it in. His thumb lightly skims over the lower lip as his lover's tongue circles the small treat and takes it to chew.

"Ghmmn," he groans softly, "You, my pet, are rather tasty."

The next several minutes are spent feeding his lover gently. He teases him with small pieces of chocolate and fruit. Occasionally he takes a bite of the meat, cheese, and cracker sandwiches, eating part before holding the second part between his lips and offering to his lover in a kiss. He does same thing with berries and other small pieces of fruit. At one point he even paints designs on his body with chocolate and caramel syrups, having the older man lick it off his skin. He enjoys the texture of his lover's tongue against his skin.

When the alpha's stomach feels tight and full, he sets the remaining food aside, lifting the juice for his lover and water for himself. After the older man has drank it, he sets the cup aside and clicks the button on the controller for the vibrating anal plug, enjoying the expression that crosses the tall man's face as it turns on.

"Shall I bind you pet?" he murmurs as he strokes the blonde's tensing body, "Force you to stay perfectly still while I do whatever I want to you."

His sniper does not reply, instead his stormy eyes drift shut and he relaxes into the touch. Normally he would order Sebastian to keep them open, but tonight is not his pleasure. It is calming and settling the alpha who is under far too much tension.

"No, I think I will leave you as is. The rule tonight is no touching me, but you may tease yourself if you wish, not that it will do much good with that lovely cock cage on you." He decides before standing and heading over to his box to grab those nipple clamps he had considered earlier.

Returning to the bed, he spends several minutes teasing the older man's nipples before clipping first the right than the left. For the moment he leaves them off, deciding to continue petting, touching, and massaging his lover's body.

Over the next several hours he works him over. He alternates between having the anal plug and nipple clamps on, occasionally having all three going. His hands hardly ever leave his lover's body, enjoying the play beneath his fingers and taking his time tracing and feeling every part of him. When his hands are not on the alpha, his lips, tongue, and nose are on him instead. Several times he teases him until he is a writhing, begging mess before gentling, and calming him down.

By the time he is ready to allow his pet to come once more, he cannot formulate words, lost too much in the need.

"It's time, pet," he states as his hands drift back down his sniper's body, unclamping the nipple clamps before he continues downwards.

His lover sighs in relief as his tongue sooths the now tender yet hard nipples.

Slowly he unlocks and removes the cage, stroking his lover's cock for a bit. From there he carefully unhooks the top of the sound before taking his time to slowly withdraw it, delighting in the alpha's gasp of pleasure as it comes out. Drizzling a bit of the medical lube on the sound, he slowly fucks his lover with it for a few minutes as the alpha grows within his grasp. When he is fully filled out, he removes the sound the rest of the way before leaning down to lick at the tip of his lover's cock.

"Watch me, pet," he orders the older man as he sets to teasing, licking, and sucking him. His tongue curls around his lover's head before he swallows his cock down. He never breaks eye contact with the alpha. When the blonde's hips start to arch towards him, he turns off the vibrator of the anal plug and slowly pulls it out, before pressing it back into him and enjoying the various sounds he makes in response.

Several minutes pass like that before he presses the anal plug back into him, turning the vibrating function back on as he releases the thick cock with a pop and climbs off the bed.

Smiling mischievously, he slips off his pants. Grabbing the lube, he slicks up that heavy cock before he straddles his lover's hips, and slowly starts to lower his unprepared body onto that thick member.

"Jim!" the blond nearly screams as his tight ass slowly envelops his partner's cock.

"Yes, Sebastian?" He hisses as he allows his body to adjust to the thick girth.

"Too much," he whimpers, "it's too much."

Leaning forward, his lips press against the spot just above his lover's heart, "Shhh, relax, pet. Allow your body to relax, its release, you may come as soon as you are buried to the hilt if you want."

Groaning again, the blonde nods once, hands curled tightly into the blankets of the bed.

He returns working himself further down until he has the heavy cock buried all the way within himself, enjoying the burn and stretch of having his lover in him. He'll sleep well when they are done.

Rocking his hips, he carefully keeps it in him as he teases that heavy member. Within minutes the alpha below him is screaming as his release rushes through him, leaving him nearly unconscious.

His left hand encircles his own cock as he jacks himself off, covering his lovers chest with his seed and enjoying the way it looks against his tan skin.

Sleepily, he clicks the vibrator off before slowly climbing off the cock buried in his ass. For a moment he debates about having Sebastian clean him, but the older man is nearly unaware. Instead, he climbs off the bed and fetches a bowl of water with sanitizer in it, several clean moist flannels, and a fluffy towel. He takes his time as he cleans himself and his lover's bodies before gently drying him off with the towel. All of the toys are put into the bowl to soak, he will finish cleaning them in the morning, for now this will work.

After clicking off the lights, he climbs into bed with the older man who rolls onto his side, presenting his ass.

"Jim?" The alpha mumbles sleepily.

"Yes, pet?" He replies as he scoots close.

"I feel empty," he mutters in response, arse pushing back against him.

"Would you like me to fill you while we sleep or the anal plug?" he queries gently, lightly kissing the shoulder before him.

"You," the older man answers huskily, voice nearly inaudible as he drifts off to sleep.

He smiles as he agrees, "Alright, pet," shifting down on the bed a bit and lining himself up with his lover fluttering hole before pressing forward so his partly thickened cock can press in. Looping an arm around the older man's waist, he drifts off to sleep like that, content in the knowledge he was able to distract his lover from his pain and bring his pet pleasure.


End file.
